Donkey for a Day
Donkey for a Day is the second segment of the second episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was originally broadcast on January 24, 1988. To date, it remains one of the most popular and well-reviewed of all installments in the series. Synopsis When Piglet shows sympathy for Eeyore always being so sad, Rabbit, Pooh, Tigger, Owl, Roo and himself decide to do various activities to cheer him up. Piglet is upset by the fact that there is nothing he can do to try to cheer Eeyore up, but it turns out that Eeyore is not as gloomy as they all thought. Plot On a dark and stormy night, Piglet is sympathetic for Eeyore as he watches him looking at the sky on the top of the lonely hill, when he should be inside with him. Piglet calls a meeting with Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl and Roo. He shows to them that Eeyore is always sad and that they have to do something. They come to the idea of they each take turns the next day trying to cheer Eeyore up. Piglet questions to himself what he can do, while the rest of them decide what they’ll do. Piglet tries to visit Pooh to ask what he can do to cheer him up. But Pooh is already taking his turn. Pooh explains that the way to stay the happiest you just have to “let your tongue lickle, and keep your tummy tickled”. Pooh shoves some honey into Eeyore’s mouth when Eeyore is about to say that he doesn’t Like honey. He tries to say this again, but Pooh thinks he’s asking for more, so he gives Eeyore the whole jar. Piglet thinks they’re having a wonderful time when he looks in the window and sadly walks away. Then Pooh realizes that Eeyore doesn’t like honey, so instead he gets him some apples from a tree (all hitting Eeyore on the head no matter where he moves). It turns out Eeyore doesn’t like apples either because he says after they eat them “I’d like to call a doctor.”. Eeyore runs away when Pooh says they’ve still got lunch and dinner to go. Next, Owl tries to teach Eeyore to fly by strapping balloons to his legs. At first, he is flying well, until Owl pops all the balloons he’s been strapped to and he falls to the ground. Piglet thinks Eeyore is having a great time. After that, Rabbit tries to teach him how to garden by strapping him to a sleigh-like machine with a knife at the end of it to cut open the ground to plant seeds. But, when Eeyore’s tail falls off, Rabbit pins it back on with such force that then Eeyore starts running very fast, with Rabbit barely holding on. Unfortunately, when Piglet was settling on teaching Eeyore how to run, Eeyore and Rabbit pass by quickly and Piglet has to choose another thing. Next, Tigger and Roo try to cheer Eeyore up by strapping springs to his legs so he can bounce like them. Unfortunately, Tigger, Roo and Eeyore bounce too high and fall quickly to the ground. Roo and Tigger manage to break their fall but Eeyore still continues to bounce. Tigger and Roo put a mattress near a lake to break Eeyore’s fall, but Eeyore crashes into a lake. Piglet still can't think of any ideas and it’s his turn next. In the Evening, Piglet comes to Eeyore when he’s sitting on the top of the lonely hill. Eeyore takes out a football helmet and puts it on expecting something really painful. However, Piglet apologizes that everybody else did such a good job of cheering him up and that he can't think of anything. Then Eeyore realizes that they were only trying to cheer him up, and then thanks them (even if they almost killed him). Then Eeyore reveals that he doesn't come up to the hill because he’s sad, but because he’s happy. Then Eeyore tells Piglet to watch a particular cloud. Piglet is amazed as beautiful multicolored lights start to fill up the sky. Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl and Roo join them and are as amazed as Piglet. Piglet names this “cloud painting” and credits Eeyore for it’s invention, as rainbows of starlight began to rain down from the sky. The episode ends with Piglet thanks Eeyore for this wonderful time, and Eeyore says he’s just returning the favor. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Roo *Owl Cast Quotes *'Pooh': Now The Way to stay the happiest, you just have to let your tongue lickle, and keep your tummy tickled! *'Tigger': (as they’re falling) ABANDON DONKEY! *'Eeyore': (to Piglet) So that’s what this is all about. Well, I’m grateful to you all, even if you almost killed me. But I don’t come up here because I’m sad. I come up here because I’m happy. *'Piglet: '''No? *'Eeyore:' Nope. Let me show you something, because you are a good friend. *'Roo: (when bouncing) “LOOK AT US GO!” Credits '''Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “FRIEND, IN DEED” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by JYMN MAGON “DONKEY FOR A DAY” Story by MARK ZASLOVE & DEV ROSS Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON MARK ZASLOVE With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH NICHOLAS MELODY FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designer BRUCE MORRIS Art Director ED GHERTNER Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “Buzz Buzz” Performed by PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *Owl and Roo make their first appearances in the series. *The sequence at the end of the story where Pooh and the others race to the top of Eeyore’s hill and then join in the cloud-painting is seen towards the end of the opening sequence of most episodes of the show, just before Pooh and Christopher Robin are shown sitting on a hill. Additionally, Pooh’s force-feeding of honey to Eeyore is also seen in this intro, immediately before the cloud-painting scene. *In this Sing-Along Video, Piglet’s lines are modified. *Tigger and Roo bouncing with Eeyore, Eeyore is seen with balloons on his tail and Owl is next to him, Eeyore is seen running with Rabbit holing him on the back, enhanced shot of Pooh pulling the honey pot out of his mouth with his hands and A scene of Pooh and the others racing to the top of the cliff and arriving at Piglet and Eeyore is used from the Opening sequence. *First Episode of Bruce Morris, Jymn Magon & Dev Ross. *Roo mentions the episode's title when he says, "Yeah! He'll be donkey for a day!" Gallery 01 Piglet Watches Eeyore.jpg|Piglet watches from outside his window. Piglet's meeting.jpg|Piglet has a meeting with his friends to decide how to cheer up Eeyore. 02 Force Feeding.jpg|Pooh’s method of cheering Eeyore up. 03 Buried by Apples.jpg|Eeyore is buried by an avalanche of apples. 04 Eeyore's Flight.jpg|Owl thinks that flying is the way to cheer up Eeyore. 05 Donkey Run.jpg|Piglet is bowled over. 06 Eeyore, Tigger and Roo Bouncing.jpg|Tigger and Roo’s idea of fun. 07 Piglet and Sparkles.jpg|Eeyore shows Piglet something special. 08_An_Amazing_Sight.jpg‎|The group is awed by cloud-painting. Pooh Bear - Donkey for a Day (Winnie The Pooh) Donkey.for.a.Day.PNG|Owl and Eeyore Donkey for a Day.jpg|Title Card Tumblr o44v4loDQF1t43fr9o1 1280.jpg EGFpOWNwMTI= o the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-intro.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 29733738382.jpg 17190426 1240304336083291 6258374606126773144 n.jpg Pooh3.png Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 3: Newfound Friends * Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Volume 1: All For One And One For All * Birds of a Feather (UK) Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:DVD Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Category:Eeyore episode